Sun Pirates
The Sun Pirates (タイヨウ海賊団, Taiyō Kaizokudan), sometimes known as the Mermen Pirates (魚人海賊団, Gyojin Kaizoku-dan), are a mermen pirate crew formed by the late Fisher Tiger. The crew is notable for having Jimbei and Arlong as part of its members, the former of which became the second captain of the crew, and eventually, a Warlord. This crew split apart into three factions eleven years ago: the Sun Pirates under Jimbei, the Arlong Pirates under Arlong, and the Macro Pirates under Macro. Jimbei's faction took the Government pardon when Jimbei became a Warlord but lost the pardon when he forfeited his title; they went to serve under Whitebeard afterwards. History Founding At least fifteen years before the current storyline, Fisher Tiger was captured by the World Nobles and became a slave. After spending hellish years as a slave in Mariejoa he somehow managed to escape the World Nobles that treated him so cruelly. Besides barely escaping with his life he decided he couldn't just abandon all the other slaves and proceeded to free them all including Boa Hancock, her two sisters, and many mermen. As the citizens of Fishman Island heard about the news, many gave up on their current occupations to join the Sun Pirates, proud of the act of Tiger. Among them, Jinbe gave up on being a royal guard and Arlong took his pirates and joined. As the World Nobles' mark, "The Claw of the Celestial Dragons", cannot be erased, Tiger branded over it with his own jolly roger, a sun, which transformed the marks into the Sun Pirates' symbol. Thus wherever a mermen had the mark of slavery on him, whether it be on his back, chest, or arm, it was turned into a sun, to erase the fact that they had been slaves. As others joined the crew, likewise the mark was applied to disguise who was once a slave and who was not, thus causing the Navy to be unable to determine who were slaves and could not reclaim them due to lack of evidence. Even though Tiger wanted to fight the humans at all cost, he was against killing, saying that killing would just make them like the humans, although some crew members, Arlong in particular, were against this. Regardless, the crew respected Tiger enough to obey his wishes. After about three years of piracy, Tiger and Jimbei both had bounties assigned to them, making them known all over the world. As they reached an island, they were asked to take an ex-slave child, Koala, to her home island. Notably, she smiled at all times because crying meant death to any slave, and she worked like a slave while on board, all the while accepting Arlong's abuse. This was all due to the fact that she couldn't differentiate between the mermen and her ex-owners, which led Tiger to mark her with the symbol of the Sun Pirates, erasing the mark of slavery on her back and making the girl finally believe that she was free. Tiger's Death and Jimbei Takes Over Eventually, Tiger returned Koala to Foolshout Island, much to the joy of the citizens there. However, he and the Sun Pirates were abushed by the Navy, while they were steaking out after one of thier soldiers had spotted an ex-slave on their ship. Tiger was heaveily damaged by all 3 Vice Admirals: Kuzan, Borsalino and Sakazuki, and the crew's ship was destroyed. The crew stole a Navy battleship and escaped, but Tiger suffered severe injuries. Given the experiences about humans he suffered, he refused a donation of human blood that was tainted with hatred for mermen, and with his dying breath, he requested his crew to not reveal how he truly died, nor that he was a slave. After the death of Fisher Tiger, command of the Sun Pirates was handed to Jimbei. Jinbe eventually gained enough fame to be invited into the Warlord ranks, to which he accepted in order to allow the Sun Pirates to return to Mermen Island if they choose to. Category:Pirate Crews